Bored Deadpool ft Ducttape
by Clewt
Summary: Cable should know better than to ignore Deadpool. At least this time around, no one was harmed for the entertainment of the Merc. Except a T-shirt. It will never be the same. (Super quick, silly scribble I wrote because the Muse was preoccupied.)


Set around issue #159 of Cable & Deadpool.  
 _(Context needed for those not familiar with the comic: Wade was trying to steal some stuff for someone, things got messy when a bunch of other people showed up, including Cable. A girl squad of three were there too to steal the same tech and one of them gave the guys, DP, Cable and a three others, hallucinations that were supposed to be their "Deep, Dark Desires"..  
Needless to say, awkwardness ensued and everyone pretended that nothing happened. Shortly after, Deadpool and Cable left together. You could probably find those panels of the comic with a quick google search if you're curious.)  
Now, onto the lil'scribble.  
_

* * *

Phasing into the empty office after the body-slide, Cable started removing his extra gear and tossing it on his office chair. Before moving away, he snatched a pile of files that had collected on his desk earlier that day.  
Deadpool planted his fists on his hips and tilted his head, scanning the room with unimpressed interest.

"You really need to decorate this place.. it's such a drag with the plain walls, not even a picture or poster. Seriously, man." The Merc complained while roaming around.

Having stripped most of his gear, armor and extras, Cable sunk into the couch a ways from his desk. He sat comfortably in cargo pants and just a black T-shirt, which really did not leave much to the imagination. Scooting to the edge of the cushion, he started spreading out the files and folders over the long coffee table.

Finding nothing else to keep his attention, Deadpool walked up behind the other man and swung himself over the top of the couch. Balancing with his feet in the air, he peeked over Cable's shoulder to catch a glimpse of what he had in hand. Seeing nothing but business and legal words printed all over the papers, he scrunched his face and pulled back. Wrapping a hand around, he started patting around all his numerous pouches and pockets before wiggling out a roll of duct tape from one of them. In the process, he narrowly escaped falling from his balanced perch.  
Grinning to himself, he ripped a piece off and slapped it non-too gently on his counter parts muscular back. Cable did not react, which only seemed to encourage the red suited man to do it again.

Cable continued reviewing case information, paying the Merc no mind. Wade continued to tear of pieces of the silver tape and meticulously place them on his new broad canvas.  
Deadpool laughed to himself suddenly.

"Weasel thought he was riding a motorcycle when that chick zapped us with her mind tricks." He snickered.

"You looked awfully funny, what was your dark desire there Natey McMessiah-pants? Makin' snow angels in the grass or maybe star gazing on some mountain?"

"Sleeping.." The older man calming answered, his attention focused elsewhere.

"With who?~" The Merc asked suggestively.

"Just sleeping, Wade... without caring about anything... No responsibilities... being selfish." Cable's tone deepened as he elaborated.

A short "Hm.." was the only response other man gave. The conversation felt like it had become too serious for Deadpool's light mood.  
Leaving it at that, he kept up with is new found hobby with tape while Cable filled out the paperwork and organized the files for his week ahead.

"What did you see?" Nate spoke up, feeling odd without Wades constant voice droning on in the background.

"Hmm? . . I was burying you under a sand castle." Wade answered, now sounding preoccupied.

"So, you darkest desire is to bury me alive in sand?" He sounded some what surprised and teasing, but Wade went still for a noticeable moment.

Deadpool jammed three fingers right between his ribs beside his spine. The larger man barely flinched, feeling more discomfort than pain.  
"No." He said more forcefully than needed and then returned to his work. Cable felt slightly off put by how Wade had acted to what he had said.

"If I was going to do that I'd bury you in a junk yard, far more deadly than SAND.." Wade pushed himself closer so he could speak loudly right next to the man ear as if to get his point across.

"Also entertaining 'cause of the big car crusher doodad-HEY would the humongo magnet thing nab your arm? Is your techno-arm like magnetic, now I'm really curious.. Like you can stick fridge magnets to it and stuff-that'd be handy." He snorted as he rambled on, amused by whatever abnormal ideas were popping into his insane mind.

Several minutes past and the Merc went quiet again, having lost his train of thought and some how doing a mental U-turn back to his friends original inquire.

"It was just us.." Another strip had been loudly pulled from the roll and ripped off, "On a beach..."

"Mm'hmm." Cable responded, his attention divided between the voice behind him and the papers on the table once again.

"Having fun.." Deadpool finished off, punctuating with a rough slap on the last piece of tape he had carefully placed on Cables lower back. The older man raised a brow at Wade's last remark, but did not say anything.

Leaning back, Wade inspected his workmanship. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully he tilted his head. "Something's missing..." He spoke to himself before hopping over to the desk and ransacking the drawers. Not even glancing over, Cable kept his eyes on the papers, marking here and there. He felt like he had signed his name several hundred times already.

"Aw Hah! Got you-found you, knew you had some in here." Deadpool gleefully exclaimed before prancing back the couch and slinging himself over the back again. Popping the lids off two permanent markers, a red and black, he trained it on wherever he had previously been taping. He used both at the same time as he signed his completed self-proclaimed masterpiece.  
Clapping his hands together, he grinned. Sliding back off the top of the couch, he put the markers away.

"Big Boy needs to wee-wee, so I'll be back in two shakes." He called out before heading for the door. Cable heard the Merc as he talked himself, having gone down the wrong hallway at first and jabbering on to no one in particular about the poor building structure.

Finally done with the files, Cable stacked them together and dropped them back on his desk. Curious about what had kept his friend so occupied for the last thirty minutes, he wondered what amalgamation of duct tape horror could be on his shirt.  
Finding the only reflective surface in the office, he moved to the windows that reached from floor to ceiling.  
Lifting a curtain, he twisted around to get a look. A silver heart had been artfully taped from shoulder blades to the small of his back. There had been obvious care taken to keep every edge as straight or curved as possible. Looking closer he notice in bold print Wades personal touch of ownership.

' **DEADPOOL WUZ HERE** '

Squinting, he looked a little farther down and in smaller writing read: **'Made you look** '

Nate smiled, despite himself.

...


End file.
